dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern Corps (EM's DCEU)
Green Lantern Corps is a 2015 American live-action superhero film set in the DC Extended Universe. It is the fifth film in the DCEU and stars Chris Pine as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern, Michael Dorn as Kilowog, Rosario Dawson as Boodikka, Hugh Laurie as Tomar-Re, Zach Galifiniakis as Ch'p, and Ron Perlman as Atrocitus. Plot In Coast City, Hal Jordan, a test pilot for Ferris Air, is hit out of the air by a falling alien spacecraft. Inside, he finds Abin Sur, a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Sur, sensing something within Jordan, gives him his power ring, which takes Jordan to the Green Lantern homeworld, Oa. Learning of his new duty as a Green Lantern, Hal flees Oa, while the Guardians of the Unvierse send Lanterns Kilowog and Boodikka to bring him back. When Hal is attacked by a group of Red Lanterns, Kilowog and Boodikka come to his rescue. They explain that, while Green Lanterns' rings are powered by their will, Red Lanterns' rings are powered by their rage. Hal is brought back to Oa, where the Guardians of the Universe discuss whether or not he is fit to join the Corps. While there, Hal meets Ch'p, a clumsy rodent-like Lantern in training, and Tomar-Re, a by-the-book veteran Lantern who fears that he is getting rusty in his old age. Red Lanterns Bleez attacks Oa, and when she attempts to kill Hal, Ch'p and Tomar-Re manage to work together and defeat her. Hal convinces Kilowog to let him and his newfound friends prove themselves by finding the Red Lanterns' base themselves, but Kilowog and Boodikka go along with them in case things get out of control. Elsewhere, Atrocitus meets with former Green Lantern, Sinestro, to discuss their secret plan to overthrow the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro reveals he quit the Green Lantern Corps because he disagreed with their fascist ways, and he wants to bring anarchy to the universe. The Green Lanterns arrive on New Genesis, a technologically advanced utopian society. Hal socializes with some suspicious-looking aliens at a bar, and is pointed in the direction of Larfleeze, a wanted alien crime lord. Larfleeze has a collection of different power rings, including Green Lantern rings, Red Lantern rings, Star Sapphire rings, and Blue Lantern rings. Larfleeze reveals to Hal the location of the Red Lanterns' base on the fiery planet Ysmault. Larfleeze tries to take Hal's ring as payment for the information on the Red Lanterns, leading to a conflict that draws the attention of the New Genesis police force. Hal and Larfleeze are both arrested, and Larfleeze's collection of rings is confiscated. Larfleeze vows revenge upon Hal. Boodikka speaks with the Highfather, ruler of New Genesis, who agrees to let Hal go. Working with the Highfather's army, the group heads on their way to stop the Red Lanterns. On the volcanic surface of Ysmault, the Lanterns and the Highfather's army attack the fortress of Atrocitus. Atrocitus siphons power from Ysmault's core to destroy the Highfather's fleet. Inside the fortress, Hal and Boodikka fight and defeat Sinestro, who uses his ring to breach Ysmault's core and flees the planet, leaving the Lanterns for dead. Ysmault's surface becomes flooded with molten lava, killing most of the Red Lanterns. Atrocitus rises from the ruins of his fortress and prepares for battle, but Hal distracts him, allowing Ch'p to steal his power ring. Powerless, Atrocitus falls into the lava below, and dies. In the aftermath, Hal returns to Oa, and the Guardians of the Universe, now seeing what Abin-Sur sensed in the unlikely hero, decide to let him to stay in the Green Lantern Corps. Hal, Ch'p, and Tomar-Re are praised as heroes, gaining recognition all across the galaxy. Upon seeing this, a vengeful Sinestro contacts the warlord Darkseid, giving him the exact coordinates of Hal Jordan's home planet, Earth. Cast *Chris Pine - Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *Michael Dorn - Kilowog *Rosario Dawson - Boodikka *Hugh Laurie - Tomar-Re *Zach Galifiniakis - Ch'p *Ben Kingsley - Abin Sur *Jeff Bridges - The Highfather *Ron Perlman - Atrocitus *Luke Evans - Thaal Sinestro *Sarah Butler - Bleez *Steve Buscemi - Larfleeze Gallery Gl pine.jpg|Green Lantern KILOWOG.jpg|Kilowog BOODIKKA.jpg|Boodikka tomar re.png|Tomar Re CH'P.PNG|Ch'p ABIN SUR.PNG|Abin Sur HIGHFATHER.jpg|The Highfather ATROCITUS.PNG|Atrocitus SINESTRO.jpg|Sinestro BLEEZ.PNG|Bleez LARFLEEZE.PNG|Larfleeze OA.PNG|Oa NEW GENESIS.PNG|New Genesis YSMAULT.jpeg|Ysmault Category:ElectricMayhem Category:EM's DCEU Category:Films